all american girl
by countrygirl86
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are together, and have an all american girl! Song by Carrie Underwood


All-American Girl by Carrie underwood

Sorry don't own SVU they belong to NBC and Dick Woff

All-American Girl

Elliot and Olivia had been dating for about six months when he purposed to her, of course she said yes. Six months later they were married in a small ceremony in front of family and close friends. Since they started dating he had casually brought up the idea of them having kids together, however Olivia just kind of played it off saying things like maybe or we will see what happens. He however, was praying that Olivia would come around to the idea of having kids. He had seen her interact with kids and knew she would be a great mother. Yet, he knew she had insecurities about her past and he respected that. Yet, it did not stop him from praying that one day they would have a child, hopefully a little boy.

Olivia loved being married and had been toying in her mind the idea of having a child. However, she was scared of what was inside her. Half drunk and violent. Yet, after working a case involving stolen embryos' she realized that she wanted kids and that as long as she had Elliot there by her side she would be able to raise a child and fulfill a dream of hers that had been repressed by her past. After working a string of trying cases she had the day off and was finally getting around to organizing her and Elliot's things. Between moving into a bigger apartment and her switching unites things had been crazy. Now she was looking at an old photo album of her step-kids. Secretly she wanted to have a child but was unsure. She knows she is good with kids but what about her. The violent man her father was or the fact she never had a good example of a mother. After looking at the photos she put them up and went into the living room to watch a movie. After looking for a second she found "Oceans 13'. Half way through the movie Elliot comes home.

Elliot- hey, liv. How was your day off? (He kisses her check)

Olivia- Good got a lot done.

Elliot- Good only took us six months.

Olivia- Yah, your telling me.

Elliot- Well, things have been crazy with you switching units and Kathleen getting engaged and all.

Olivia- Elliot I want to ask you something and please don't interrupt me because I want to get it all out. Look for a while I have been thinking about having a child. I know you already have4 but I want to have a child. I finally have the confidence to be a mother. So what do you think?

Elliot- Wow... Un, Yes I want to have a child with you, and besides my 4 am almost grown. It will be fun to have a little kid running around. Maybe a little boy.

Olivia- ok.

Three mother later…

Elliot-(walking to the bathroom) Liv are you ok?

Olivia- Yah., just throw up.

Elliot- This has been going on for a week do you think you pregnant.

Olivia- I got a test yesterday when I got off work but I wanted to take it when you were here with me.

Elliot- why?

Olivia- because I just could not do it by me.

Elliot- Ok. Well lets do it know

Olivia- alright.

A few moments

Olivia- Positive.

Elliot- Yes, I love you so much. (He kisses her) So I was thinking maybe a boy. (Laughing)

Olivia- well with your track record well just have to see.

.

Seven mounts later...

As Elliot watches Olivia sleep while a nurse brings in his little girl wrapped in a pink blanket. Chloe Isabella was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen; with dark curls and big brown eyes he knows she would be a heart breaker and she would be a hand full. As Olivia wakes up she looks at Elliot holding her little girl.

Olivia- Hey, how long have I been asleep?

Elliot- About four hours and Chloe has been sleeping for about three.

Olivia- Let I hold her. (He hands Chloe over to her) She is so beautiful.

16 years later…

Chloe- Mom Don't forgets I have cheerleading practice tonight and after that I and Matt are going to his house to study for Clay's chemistry test.

Olivia- Ok Chloe just be home by 10 ok and call me when you get to Matt's, ok

Elliot- Just be careful ok, baby. Love you.

Chloe- Ok I will, see y'all later. (She leaves).

Elliot- you know I like this Matt guy a lot but he just reminds me so much of myself it scares me. And we all know what happened to me in high school.

Olivia- Yah, but I trust Chloe. Besides, you turned out alright. (Laughing)

At school

Matt- Hey Chloe.

Chloe- hey Matt. What's wrong?

Matt-Dad's pissed at me. Found out I was skipped practice last week. Said I would loss my free ride and told me to break up with you. I told him I wouldn't do that again.

Chloe- Well, don't' worry just think only two more games left. And then we can spend more time together.

Matt- I know.

6 years later

Chloe is eight months pregnant. She and Matt got married a year earlier and Chloe got pregnant right a way. Matt had just graduated college a few years ago and was a high school history teacher as well as a football coach. Chloe however, was still in college studying fashion design. Chloe had the day off from her job at "Coach" as a design assistant and her parents were over helping her put the final touches on her pooh themed baby room.

Olivia- So only one more month to go, till the little one gets here. I can't wait.

Elliot- Yah, I can't believe my baby is having a baby. (He places him hand on her belly and fells the baby kick)

Chloe- Come on dad you already have 6 grandkids

Elliot- I know your right but you're my baby.

Olivia- Yah, he's right you are the baby; you had him wrapped around your finger the day you were born. You were the center of are world. (Matt enters the apartment)

Chloe- Hey Matt How was work?

Matt- Good, same old same old, so what have you been doing today.

Chloe- Well, mom and dad came over earlier to help decorate the nursery and brought me the biggest pooh in the city along with a piglet. So be honest boy of girl?

Matt- Baby you should know that already, a sweet little beautiful girl just like you. (He kisses her).

A mouth later

Chloe has given birth to a beautiful little girl.

Chloe- Hey mom, dad I want you to meet Elleigh Blair Thomas. She has a head full of dark curls and big blue eyes.

Olivia- (taking the little girl) Blair is my middle name... (Elliot cut her off) Elleigh is that a take on...

Chloe- Yah, that's why I keep telling you two we had not decided on a name because I wanted to surprise you,

Elliot- (know holding the little girl) Well, you did that.


End file.
